


Put On A Show

by steelrunner



Series: Sugar and Spice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Panty Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The account on gaysugarddadies.com had been meant as a joke. Really, it had.</p><p>In which Lance is broke, Shiro is shy, and both of them swear they're only in it for the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet more porn for all the other sinners in this fandom. Thanks to my trio of beta readers - writing would be no fun without y'all.
> 
> For those who haven't heard of it, the stoplight system is a common form of safeword - green meaning 'go ahead', yellow meaning 'slow down and talk about it', and red meaning 'stop immediately'.

“Give me the definition of ‘dynamic viscosity’.”

Lance drummed his fingers on the table. At nine on a Saturday morning, the ‘loud’ floor of the library was surprisingly quiet. Normally this would be prime sleeping-in time, but he had promised Pidge they would do a study session together a few weeks ago, and to be honest, he could use the review. “Dynamic viscosity…dynamic viscosity.” He sighed. “Are you sure this is going to be on the test?”

“According to the professor,” Pidge said.

Lance sighed again. “It’s a quantity measuring the force needed to, um, overcome internal friction? In a fluid?”

Pidge dropped the flash card back in the ‘done’ pile and went to pull another one from the deck, just as Lance’s phone, sitting on the end of the table, lit up and began to vibrate. The sound was particularly loud in the silent library. Lance winced, quickly grabbing it and opening the text message, not bothering to check the sender until after he had read it.

_**What do you think about crossdressing?** _

The words hit him like a punch to the gut, a sharp and sudden spike of arousal. Lance fought back his immediate flush and looked up at Pidge, who gave him a sidelong look. “Who is it?”

“Just my little sister.” Growing up with his family meant Lance knew that ‘no one’ was never a good answer, not even when it was the first one to come to mind. “Give me a second.”

Pidge grunted and slumped back in their seat. Lance looked around furtively, then crossed his legs and readjusted the front of his jeans before he started typing. _Never tried it._ He hesitated. _But I’m interested. I’ve thought about it a few times._

_**Anything in particular?** _

_Just underwear, mostly._ Lance couldn’t quite manage to type ‘panties’. _Sometimes with a bit of feminization_.

_**Got it. Mind if I have a few things sent over to you? Discreetly packaged, of course.** _

_Sure thing._

Lance exhaled and put his phone back on the table. Just as he was about to ask Pidge if they were ready to start again, his phone buzzed.

_**I’ll see you at nine, then. Have a good day!** _

He couldn’t help smiling, just a little. _You too. See you then ;)_

* * *

 Lance doesn’t know how he got here.

He knows how he got _here_ , of course - sharing an apartment with his two best friends, trying to balance school, student loans, and a part-time job at a cat shelter. He’d left any idea of a social or love life back in freshman year when he realized just how much time he’d have to devote to school if he wanted to keep his scholarships, and since then he’d been getting by on a hell of a lot of flirting and the occasional hookup, usually through whatever dating website he had impulsively signed up for that week.

The account on gaysugarddadies.com had been meant as a joke. Really, it had.

When Lance got home from his late shift two days later, there was a slim package waiting for him, return address blacked out and politely addressed to ‘L. Marrero’. He tucked it under his arm with a grin, and after stopping by Hunk and Pidge’s room to let them know he was back, headed back to his own room and locked the door.

It was the work of a minute to peel away the tape and open the package. Lance knew what it contained, but as he looked down at its contents he still let out a low whistle of surprise. There were ten pairs of panties inside, each one in a different style and color, ranging from a frilly scrap of blue lace to a leather thong. Lance trailed his fingers over them, a thrill going down his spine as he imagined himself in them. This wasn’t a kink he got to indulge in often - hell, ever - but it was one thing to jerk off to the thought of it and another to be standing in his bedroom, silk sliding between his fingers.

He pushed the panties over and found a folded piece of paper, jostled to the side. Underneath it were two folded squares of cloth, one black and one white.

In handwriting that was starting to become familiar, the note said, _I wasn’t sure which kind you’d like best, so I got one of each. Pick out your favorite and wear it tonight. The stockings are suggestions, not orders._

“Stockings?” Lance murmured. He picked up the white square, and it unfolded, gradually until Lance realized he was holding a pair of silky thigh-high stockings, unbelievably fine and soft. The black pair was the same.

He checked his phone. It was a quarter past eight, which gave him about forty minutes to get ready for his nightly Skype date. All the time he needed.

* * *

 True enough, his computer chimed almost exactly at nine. Lance readjusted himself from where he was leaning back against his pillows before pulling up Skype. He took a moment to examine the image he made in his own camera; it was a nice one, long brown limbs against his blue comforter, complemented by the white panties and stockings. The other side of the screen was black, as usual.

But not silent. “Hello, Lance.”

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance reached out to touch the screen, partly to adjust the angle and partly just to touch. “How are ya?”

“I’m doing well, thanks. And you?”

“Great.” Lance gave a little wiggle of his hips. “Thank you for the presents.”

“I’m glad you liked them. How do the stockings feel?”

“Very nice,” Lance said. “I hadn’t really thought about them before…but I like them a lot.” It was true - there was something about the way the silk clung to his thighs that made him feel delicate, almost pretty. The panties he had picked out were very similar, lace-trimmed with tiny ribbons on either side.

“They look good on you,” Shiro said. “You have everything ready?”

“Yeah.”

The shift in Shiro’s voice was subtle, but it made electricity curl under Lance’s skin nonetheless. “What was that?”

“Yes, sir,” Lance corrected.

“Good. Go ahead and stroke that pretty cock for me.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Lance said. He cupped himself through the panties, sliding the satin over his cock. He had been half-hard since he’d put them on, and it didn’t take long for him to get all the way there, the bulge of his cock straining against his panties in a way that looked obscene. The small wet spot by the head of Lance’s cock grew by the second.

“Mmm,” Shiro said. A few moments went by in silence, nothing but the sound of Lance’s breathing and slick fabric moving over skin. “Are you getting wet for me?”

Lance nodded. “I - I can feel it, sir.”

“Hmm - I think that’s enough for now. I don’t want you to touch your cock again until I tell you so, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Lance put his hands down on the comforter with a spark of excitement - he was pretty sure what would happen next. “Do you want me to keep the panties on?”

“They’ll probably get in the way, but I’d hate to waste them.” Shiro made an indecisive noise. “Use them to gag yourself.”

The words almost stopped Lance dead in his tracks as he went to remove the panties. He knew he had hesitated a second too long when Shiro asked, “Color?”

“Green, definitely green,” Lance said. He folded the panties up and put them in his mouth, trying not to bite down too hard on the delicate lace.

“Good. Get on your stomach and spread yourself for me.”

Lance grabbed two pillows from behind him and stacked them on the bed, laying down so that they were under his hips. When he spread his legs out to the side, the position left him exposed, all of him on display for the camera.

“Now, get your fingers wet and prep yourself.”

Using the bottle of lube he had stashed under his pillow, Lance slicked up his fingers, smearing some over his hole before pushing in a single finger. Shiro made a pleased sound, and Lance moaned as his finger slid over his prostate, arching his back to give the camera a better view.

The process of opening himself up was a familiar one, and Lance did his best to give Shiro a good show. Shiro only interjected a few times, telling Lance when to add another finger or how long to rub his prostate for, and Lance obeyed every time. He was sinking into a haze of pleasure, perception narrowed to the heavy ache in his groin and the feeling of his fingers inside of him. He had never thought of himself as particularly submissive until he had met Shiro, but it hadn't taken him long to begin loving it - above all, he had never thought the most satisfying sex he had ever had would involve him and a camera.

“You're doing such a good job for me,” Shiro said with a heavy exhale, the praise like a trickle of warmth down Lance's spine. “Can you add a fourth finger?”

Carefully, Lance pulled his fingers out, and then worked his pinkie in alongside the other three fingers. It was an awkward angle and the gag kept him from making too much sound, but the sweet stretch was exactly what he needed.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Shiro said, and the rawness, the _hunger_ in his voice went straight to Lance’s cock. “I’m gonna make you do this all the time. But you love it, don’t you? Getting all dressed up and putting on a show for me?”

Lance squirmed and nodded, fucking back onto his fingers. His cock dragged against the pillows beneath him as he did - god, these sheets were going to be filthy.

“Yeah, I know you do,” Shiro said. “Such a slutty girl. Are you ready to really get fucked?”

At Lance’s frantic moan, Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, I thought so. Go ahead - but not too fast.”

With a hiss, Lance pulled his fingers free and reached out to grab the toy he had set out on his nightstand - another gift from Shiro. The dildo was seven inches long, black and glitter-flecked, with a flared base. After lubing it up he positioned it so that the head was nudging against his hole, and craned his neck for a quick glance back at the camera.

A pleased moan from Shiro. “Perfect. Now sit back, nice and slow so I can see you.”

Gingerly, Lance raised himself up so that he could lean back against the dildo, letting out a low, muffled groan at the cool pressure against his hole. His sounds grew higher pitched as it slid in, a relentless stretch that made his eyes roll back in his head. Even with the extra prep he still had to struggle a bit, pausing now and again before letting it sink into him inch by inch. By the time it was buried to the base his breath had gone shaky just from the weight of it inside him.

“How’s it feel? You like having that cock stuffing your hole?” Lance’s tongue moved uselessly against the wet satin, an automatic attempt to beg that went nowhere. “Get back down and fuck yourself for me.”

With a whimper, Lance dropped onto his elbows and reached back to grab the dildo, and it wasn’t long until he had begun to piston it in and out of himself, making filthy wet sounds with each thrust. Shiro loved it when he went as deep as possible, pulling the dildo out almost to the head before taking it all in again. Every now and then, one of his heavier thrusts brushed his prostate, his cock letting out a spurt of pre-come every time it did. A few minutes of this proved too much teasing to handle, and Lance changed the angle of his thrusts, so that each one hit his prostate directly instead of just rubbing against it. Some spit leaked past the seal of his gag and onto his chin, rubbing against the sheets when Lance pressed his face into them. His cock was nearly dripping now, and Lance was painfully aware of how he must look - bent over on his hands and knees, gagged with his own panties, desperately fucking himself.

“I know a fake cock’s not really enough to satisfy you, though,” Shiro said, and the intensity in his voice made Lance shiver. “I wish you could see how hard I am right now. Wish you were here with me - you’d look so nice split open on my cock, moaning and begging for it.”

Lance had yet to hear anything that made him hotter than Shiro’s dirty talk. True, he had no idea what the guy really looked like, but who cared as long as he fucked Lance as well as he said he would? Lance groaned into the makeshift gag, imagining broad hands on the small of his back, holding him down, a thick cock pounding in and out -

“A filthy little slut like you, you’d probably beg me to fuck you as hard as I could,” Shiro said, just as the dildo slammed into Lance’s prostate. “And afterwards my come would be dripping out of you, soaking through your panties - ”

Lance’s vision went white around the edges, and he let go of the dildo, looking back over his shoulder as he pulled the panties from his mouth.

“Yellow,” Lance panted. “Please, sir, I need to come, I can’t hold back any longer - ”

Shiro’s voice was just as rough as his own, but he didn’t hesitate. “On your back. Spread your legs, keep thrusting.”

Trembling, Lance hauled himself up and over, holding the dildo inside him and keeping the pillows under his hips. He lost his breath at the image of himself on the screen. Silk-clad legs splayed open, cock laying heavy against his thigh and drooling with pre-come, the black base of the dildo stretching him open tight and helpless -

“Get yourself off.” Behind Shiro’s voice was a faint slapping noise, the sound of flesh on flesh. “Don’t waste time - jerk that cock as hard as I would if I were there.”

With a whine, Lance began stroking his cock, using his other hand to thrust the dildo in and out of him as hard as he dared. Not even a full ten seconds went by before he let out a stuttering gasp and came, come splattering over his stomach.

“Good - good girl,” Shiro groaned. “Look so pretty all dressed up, spreading your legs for me - ” Lance let out a quiet moan, head rolling back against the sheets, “ - filling up that tight little hole - gonna - _fuck_ \- ”

He groaned again, and Lance heard a wet noise, accompanied by another loud groan. A little glow of satisfaction flared inside Lance’s chest, adding to the afterglow - Shiro was coming because of _him_. His arm ached from working the dildo in and out of himself, those panties were probably completely ruined, but he had been a good girl. Boy. Jesus, he was even kinkier than he had thought.

The dildo began to slip free without Lance holding onto it, and he grimaced as he pulled it out the rest of the way, not waiting for permission. Shiro had made it clear at the beginning that his “orders” were meant for the bedroom only, and once they were finished, they were back to their normal relationship of - well, not exactly sugar daddy and baby; Shiro only covered Lance’s rent plus the occasional gift, not his entire upkeep, and had said he disliked those terms anyway. Master and pet? Beneficiary and benefactor?

Shiro let out a long sigh, and Lance's imagination filled in the image of someone relaxing in their seat, loose-limbed and running a hand through their hair. “ _God_. That was amazing, Lance.”

“Glad you feel the same.” Lance gave a full-body stretch and sat up, grabbing some tissues off his nightstand to clean himself. After a moment's thought, he also peeled off the stockings and let them fall to the floor. “Damn, I can't remember the last time I got off that hard.”

“Same here,” Shiro said. “You’ve got everything you need? Water, a washcloth?”

“Sure. I'm probably gonna go take a shower in a few minutes.” Lance pushed the dirty pillow onto the floor and pulled the other one closer, curling around it. Now that he had come, all the tension had drained from his body, leaving him languid but equally flushed. Not quite consciously, he nuzzled against the pillow.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Do you want me to stay on the line, or - ?”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, you can go. It's fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Shiro said. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Impulsively, Lance blew a kiss at the camera, and was rewarded with a small burst of laughter. “See you soon, ‘kay?”

“See you then. Sleep well, Lance.” A small beep, and the window closed, leaving Lance looking at his own reflection.

Lance sighed and closed the laptop, pushing it towards the end of the bed as he sprawled across the comforter. He would get up and wash soon, but he just wanted to lay back and enjoy the moment for a minute longer. Just a minute...

* * *

When Lance opened his bedroom door almost an hour later, still sleepy-eyed, he was treated to the sight of Pidge and Hunk sprawled across the couch, Hunk passed out and leaning against Pidge’s shoulder as the television flickered mutely in the background.  Pidge pulled away from Hunk’s grip just long enough to remove their large, copiously soundproofed headphones and say, “You are _so_ lucky Hunk just thinks you’re really into PC gaming.”

Lance couldn’t really disagree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a read! At the moment I don't think I'm going to write anything more for it - I like it as a stand-alone. In my imagination, though, they probably end up meeting in real life when Shiro goes to adopt a cat from Lance's shelter and Lance automatically pops a boner at the sound of his voice. Fun times. 
> 
> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
